nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
17
Match 17 of NoDQ CAW is the seventeenth episode of Season 1 as well as the seventeenth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a Fatal Four Way Match between pitting Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers and newcomers Superman and Ryu against one another to become #1 Contender to Jason Voorhees' NoDQ CAW Championship. Match In the fight's opening moments, Superman takes down Michael Myers before pairing off with Ryu as Myers pairs off with Freddy Krueger, both pairs of men attacking with strikes. Freddy delivers a gutwrench suplex to Myers, who is then set upon by Superman. superman and Freddy begin to brawl as Myers delivers a piledriver to Ryu. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy throws Superman to the outside but Superman is able to reverse the flow of the battle and throws Freddy back inside as Ryu applies a headlock to Myers. As Superman and Ryu have a brief altercation, the two horror icons stand watching. Superman takes Freddy down but doesn't see Ryu approaching from behind to deliver a kick which sends the Kryptonian to the outside. Everyone follows Superman to the ringside area to continue their brawl. Freddy delivers a piledriver to Ryu and Superman takes Myers down with a shoulder tackle. The fight returns to the ring as all four competitors return between the ropes. Superman applies an armbar to Myers but Myers reaches the ropes. Ryu's half-Boston crab on Myers yields similar results. Superman and Ryu double team Freddy to take him down and each applies a submission hold to one of the horror icons, but both holds are broken up in the ropes. Ryu throws Freddy to the outside before delivering a brutal forearm smash to Superman. Myers follows Freddy to the outside and Superman leaps onto both with a plancha over the top rope. Ryu and Freddy end up back in the ring but Superman is knocked off the apron when he attempts to follow. Myers climbs into the ring but is caught in a sunset flip by Superman, also kicking Freddy out of the way in one fluid motion. Superman is only able to get a 2-count on Myers before Ryu breaks it up.S Superman is thrown to the outside by Ryu, but in the ensuing confusion returns to the ring and delivers a Speeding Bullet to the Street Fighter. Freddy and Myers begin to brawl at the ringside area and Superman once again leaps to the outside, knocking Myers down. Another Speeding Bullet takes down both horror icons. Freddy, back to his feet first, takes the fight to Superman. Michael Myers attempts to dive from the ring onto his opponents but crashes and burns. Ryu considers getting involved in the fight, but decides against it as the referee's count escalates ever higher. Superman bodyslams Freddy on the outside of the ring as the referee nears a 20-count, before tripping the referee to stop him from counting out both Freddy and Myers, evidently preferring a pinfall win. Myers makes it back into the ring but the referee counts Freddy out upon getting back up. Superman delivers a Speeding Bullet to Myers and a Super STO to Ryu to pick up the 3-count, the win and the #1 Contendership. Winner: Superman Debuts * Ryu Category:Season 1